<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Class Kiss by dragking8586</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914858">Class Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragking8586/pseuds/dragking8586'>dragking8586</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Other, Potion's Class Shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:56:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragking8586/pseuds/dragking8586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Does a big nose get in the way of a kiss?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Class Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>McGonagal had settled in her seat in the Professors lounge, getting ready to enjoy her tea.  Professors Hooch and Flitwick entered, tittering about something.  They got their tea and sat close to Headmistress, still smiling.  Minerva went back to her murder novel.  It wasn't long before the staff room was full, and gossip about students and instructors was flying until Minerva caught wind of a wager being mentioned.   </p>
<p>"Now what was that?"  She queried.  The small crowd stopped their chatter, no one willing to volunteer who had said it.  "Gambling is not permitted," she intoned, and waited.  "Aw, some of the students have a friendly wager going," Flitwick finally spoke up.  "Friendly or not, no one, student or staff should be betting on anything.  Who started this?"</p>
<p>"All right," after an uncomfortable silence Hooch took command.  "It looks like one of the houses has a running wager going that is to be paid as soon as they can get a certain Professor to kiss someone!  And I've got a fiver in, and no clue how to get it back!"  Minerva was now sputtering.  "Well, well!  Who is the Professor in question?"  She did manage to have indignation dripping from her question.  Now some of the staff made a hasty exit before she put a stop to anyone else escaping.  The rest sipped their brew, looked down, scuffed their feet, and generally mumbled.  Minerva stood, crossed her arms, and tapped her foot, waiting.  "And why am I not in on this wager?!"  Now staff were starting to look at each other, smiling.  The men took a deep breath and ran their hands through their hair, relieved.  The ladies giggled.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
"Malfoy, how're we gonna do this?"  "I think we need to involve a Gryffindor ..."<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
As time and place would have it, the Professor in question did hear the first proffered rumor that he was a good kisser.  He grew suspicious. The debate seemed to rage between Gryffindor and Slytherin houses the most.  Slytherins defending his "honor", insisting he must be a great kisser, and Gryffindor insisting with his schnoz he probably would miss the mark completely.  These kids have way too much time on their hands, he thought.  Professor wondered how they'd get him to actually kiss someone.  He also heard there was a pot going.  Hmm...  He feels there's a prank coming on..  He did his iconic eye roll that involved his head as well.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Next day at lunch:  "Malfoy wants a Gryffindor to kiss Professor Snape."  Harry announced.  Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.  "You're kiddin' right mate?"  "What?"  Hermione didn't know what to say.  "Oh, come on," Harry smirked.  "They say they've got quite a pot.  They offered me a fiver share if I help them."  Ron and Hermione exchanged looks again.  "What!  Why not a Slytherin?  It's their idea!"  Hermione was getting more concerned.  "That's just it, Herm.  People would argue that Slytherins would say their Head of House was a great kisser so they'd keep the pot."  "Oh, didn't think of that.."  Harry chimed in again, "They don't care who kisses him, long as they tell the truth."  "Blimey, mate, who would want to kiss the old git?  His clothes probably smell like his hair is greasy."  "Well, first they started the rumor that he's a great kisser..."  "They started that?"  Hermione was incredulous again.  "Yep, and made sure it got back to him.  Anyway, Valentine's is coming up.  Malfoy talked Headmistress into letting Slytherin host a kissing booth before the dance."  "I can't believe she went for that!"  "Are you kiddin', 'Mione?  3/4 the staff are in on the pool too.  I heard Headmistress is in for a fiver herself."  Hermione's eyes got huge and she leaned back.  She had to shake herself.  She was properly gobsmacked.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Deputy Headmaster stared at his Headmistress.  "Minerva, you can't be serious!"  "It's for a good cause, Professor.  You can't let your house down."  Minerva glanced at her captive audience.  He gazed back with the lids of his eyes half closed, as not to reveal his distain for the task being asked of him.  "Two hours!  You can do it.  Besides, I've heard there's a Ravenclaws student dying to put her pound or two in your box for a proper snog!"  "A student?!"  Now that got his eyes opened wide! "Oh relax, she's 7th year and 17."  "What if said student putting in their pound or two are under 17?"  "Oh, surely you can manage a chaste kiss for anyone under 15.  I understand it's the  prerogative prerogative of the booth operator at the time to offer more or not.  I'm sure you'll make the wise decision.  I might put a pound or two in myself."  Now the Professors eyes were huge again, then narrowed again.  He shook his head, "Hex me now, hex me now, dear Merlin hex me now.." he muttered under his breath.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
"He's in the booth!"  "He brought a book?  And those git glasses."  "Can his hair look any worse?"  "He did that on purpose."  "Right before the dance, perfect!"  "Not very busy, is he?"  "Nice music, Muse right, Undisclosed Desires."  "Yeah, I tried it.  Sign says closed mouth 15yo and under.  Above 15 is operator discretion.  He's no fun, he's closed mouth all the way..."  "Bummer."  "Time for a Lion to stalk the Snake."  "Sia sings now, "Never give up," righteous." </p>
<p>The kissing booth operator stood up to face the person depositing a donation in the slot.  He straightened and took off his Clark Kent glasses.  "Mr. Potter."  An unsophisticated statement, nothing more.  Snape closed his book and put his glasses in his coat pocket.  He folded his arms again and leaned on the table.  He waved his fingers encouraging the student to lean in close to him.  "You are the 'chosen one' it would seem, once again Mr. Potter."  He spoke clearly, but softly, so only Mr. Potter would hear.  "Sir?"  "You're the Lion who's supposed to tell the Snakes which side has won the wager.  Am I correct?"  "Oh," a slightly dejected noise came from the young cub, as he thought Professor might deny the kiss.  "You know about that, sir?"  Professor glanced in the direction where some of his snakes were standing by the punch bowl.  Probably spiking it.  He took a deep feigned painful sigh.  "My own house..." He shook his head.  Then he brought his mouth close to Mr. Potter's ear.  "In for a bit of mischief, Mr. Potter?"  The young man smiled a little and nodded his head.  "Press your forehead to mine, like we're old lovers.  Fold your arms like mine in front me."  The student complied.  "We'll give them their kiss, Mr. Potter.  Still closed mouth...hm..more or less...but we'll make it last...and last...let's say the length of a song?  That's three minuets or so...can you do that?"  "Yes sir!"  The Slytherin's voice wasn't deep, per se, but so mesmerizing. The Lion is brave, the Snake admits to himself.  One point to Gryffindor, he thought.  "The next song is starting, keep your hands folded.  Ready?"  "You are so evil, Professor." The young man barely breathed.  </p>
<p>When their lips met, there seemed a tiny spark of their innate magic's ignited between their lips.  Well Professor felt it, but he kept his control.  He softly brushed his slightly parted lips across the courageous Lion's chaste one's.  The Lion's eye's were closed, but the Snake kept his hooded, seeing and surveying.  He talked into the young Lion's mouth as their lips slid across each others, "Minerva is fanning herself.  I think she might faint.."  "You can be funny," the brave Lion smiled against the commanding lips mapping his own.  "Yes, well, don't ruin my reputation.."  The Lion was rewarded with the tiniest unseen lick.  Lion's eyes flicked open.  The Snake turned his head, brushing his nose over the Lion's pert one, and renewed the tantalizing exploration of the submissive, willing mouth.  "Well, does it, Mr. Potter?"  "What?.."  The confused Lion wanted to be done with talking, to enjoy this, just this, this mouth...his mouth, this kiss, this brief, wonderful 3 minuets in time.  "My nose...is it in the way?"  The Snake's voice huskier than when he started this venture. "What nose, sir?"  The Snake rewarded the Lion again with a renewed capture of his mouth and another secret lick of his tongue, unseen, slithering out just past his lips to contact the Lion's mouth.  The Lion's tongue had a mischievous mind of its own, chasing the sleek undulating argot back into the warm and wet nothing, and yet everything.  The Snake pulled away.  The Lion tried not to show his disappointment, but he smiled and leaned in again, "That was the best damn kiss I've ever had."  "Kindly repeat that to Malfoy and company, and thank you for the (iconic Snape pause) compliment."  So, so mesmerizing, that voice.</p>
<p>"Sir?"  </p>
<p>"Yes."  </p>
<p>"Could we do this again, privately?"  The Snake straightened up.  "That is a dangerous proposition, Mr. Potter."  The Lion nodded.  The conversation for now was ended.  Professor, with a slight smile took the open/closed sign and flipped it closed and folded his arms across his chest, coiling, ready to strike.</p>
<p>"Oh, Mr. Potter."  </p>
<p>"Sir?"  </p>
<p>"Twenty-one points to Gryffindor."  </p>
<p>The Lion grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>